Rest in Pieces
Rest in Pieces is the twenty-fifth case in Starlight Shores and the second one situated in the Everdeen Park district. Plot Previously, police officer Mark Marlow was murdered and the construction of a monument started while the team vowed on stopping crime in Everdeen Park. They then received news that someone's legs were found in a small river on the outskirts of the district and went to investigate the scene. They also received news that an arm was found in a small fishing hut. During the first chapter, Samuel Stripers (a fisherman), Victoria Hopper (snobby novelist) and Clarence Erody (a supposed angel) were suspected. They then received info that someone had found a dead body, missing it's legs and one arm, was found in the attic of a church. After finding the body, Malcolm was able to confirm the body parts and the body were the same man, Alan Foster, a local priest and a community pillar for the seedy world of Everdeen Park. During the second chapter, Annie Campbell (a grieving mother) and Adam Pascal (a volunteer at the church) were suspected. In the third chapter, it was discovered that Alan was secretly a drug dealer, smuggling drugs inside empty coffins and using the church as a cover. It was then also discovered that Annie's son died because of the drugs he smuggled. Eventually, the team incriminated Clarence for the murder. Clarence angrily shouted at them saying he was an angel who could do no harm. After being faced with the facts, Clarence admitted to the crime, explaining that he found out about Alan's drug dealing. He thought it was his duty to destroy any criminals and so decided to hit Alan over the head and saw him into pieces whilst he was still alive, before dumping his body parts around and leaving the body in the church attic. Adam Russ suggested that Clarence was sentenced to a mental institution instead of a regular prison in which Alexander Donovan agreed, sentencing him to Edgewater Mental Institution. During the AI, Adam requested to go see Clarence and ask about his mental state, as well as ask about the secret drug dealing. Clarence, using cryptic language that luckily Adam Russ could understand, guided them to the church attic. After searching the attic they found a map of the major port of Everdeen Park with Jake Mayman's (a drug dealer arrested for an attempted mugging) name on it. After speaking with Jake, he revealed that the shipping company was just a cover for the real business for a more lenient sentence. Victoria Hopper also asked to see the player, as she had lost a first draft of an upcoming story she was writing. After searching they went to return the draft to her, she was found kissing Roy Ketcher, revealing that the two had begun a relationship. At the end of the case, the team decided to go investigate the shipping company to see if Jake's allegations were true. Summary Victim *'Alan Foster' (his body parts were found across Everdeen Park) Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Clarence Erody' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect eats candy apples. *The suspect reads the bible. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a man. *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats candy apples. *The suspect reads the bible. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect reads the bible. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect reads the bible. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect eats candy apples. *The suspect reads the bible. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a man. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer eats candy apples. *The killer reads the bible. *The killer is a man. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Creatures of the Night (2/7) Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Everdeen Park